


Rainy season

by 27kb



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and rain, literally the only thing i am and i will be able to do, there is a shirtless kisumi, they being cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you forget your umbrella, again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy season

**Author's Note:**

> For Hal, the biggest flower in this garden, in exchange for more KH, ily c:
> 
> Basically the keyword was "rain" . It seems Hal likes rain a lot.
> 
> Thanks to Elyshia (!!!!!) for reading me first !

_"...What happened to you?"_

Haru was starting to make dinner when there was a thud on his apartment door. He cleaned his hands and left the vegetables and meat he still didn't chop on the kitchen counter. He didn't know who it was, not at this hour, not with that big storm going on outside there right now. He didn't know, but also he sort of expected to see Kisumi in this state. The pink haired boy cried, his head dripping water and his clothes completely soaked.

" _Haruuu_ ," and he, instead letting that smile he wanted to give to such amusing sight, rolled his eyes while he opened the door and moved aside to let him come inside.

"Did you forgot your umbrella, again?"

They both knew it was the rainy season. Even if sometimes it was a surprise, a fluke, the first weeks of summer would always be full of rain. Haru clearly remembered -when he was getting ready for his morning training, getting out Kisumi's apartment last week-, having told him to not forget an umbrella if he was going to be on campus until late hours. The taller man nodded, though it was so early and the soft hum stifled on his pillow didn't assure him of being heard.

Seeing how soaked Kisumi was from toe to head only made Haru think about the image of the small, transparent umbrella with cherry blossom petals pattern on it (courtesy of Rin), over the desktop of Kisumi's room.

"I-I forgot it," He admitted after some seconds, while he left his bag on the aisle floor, drops waters starting to color the floor and he grimaced. "But I didn't think it would rain this much..."

"Dumb," Haru said in a deadpan tone and finally closed the door. Kisumi was quite a show; with his beige jacket and his black pants seeming to cling his skin and judging by his expression it wasn't a good feeling at all. His pink hair was sticking on his nape and when he turned back to him strands were clinging to his forehead. Haru was about to say something more, but he forgot when Kisumi beamed at him with a bright smile.

"Done," Kisumi muttered and slid to a smug grin, "I'm back, Haru."

Haru hadn't changed his inexpressive gesture, but he could feel his cheeks getting warmer, as always when he had to reply to some of these cheeky habits of him. "...Welcome back." He averted his gaze for seconds while he said it and then raised his head willing to go back to the kitchen. However, Kisumi stood in front of him, blocking his way at some centimeters of distance. His smile wasn’t gone, even though he looked ridiculous after being catched by the storm.

“Where is my welcome back kiss?” He asked, and soon he leaned forward to find Haru’s face, but the black haired boy was faster and put a hand over Kisumi’s face, covering his mouth.

“Go to change your clothes,” He frowned when he felt the chill for how cold Kisumi’s skin was on his hand, “You’re freezing.”

Haru could almost feel the pout under his hand and his muffled voice. “Are there any clothes of mine?”

He considered it for a moment and remembered the clothes stored delicately on one of his room’s drawers. “Wait,” he said and removed his hand from Kisumi. He didn’t try to get close again, but he could feel his gloomy aura as he was walking away.

“Prepare the tub. You need to take a bath.”

“Ehhh…” was the only answer back from Kisumi, which could ambiguously mean ‘I’m not opposed at the idea at all’.

* * *

 

Haru found what he was searching for and took the clothes to the bathroom. He found Kisumi with a hand extended towards the faucet, half sitting over the bathtub’s edge, waiting it to fill. Haru hoped quietly he won’t use all the warm water today.

“Ah, Haru, did you find something?” The pink haired boy asked, beaming back at him and the other sighed.

“Why are you shirtless?”

Kisumi looked at him and then himself, half naked. “ _Because I’m going to take a bath?_ My clothes were sticking to my skin it was really gross-”

Haru sighed again, closed the door and let the clothes over the sink. Tiny drops of water were trailing down Kisumi's chest but his concern overcame his dumbs thought first. "At least dry your hair," He grumbled and took a towel that was hanging off the wall.

The taller one was sitting on the edge of the tub and barely made to turn around completely when Haru threw the towel over his pink hair. After Kisumi stopped giggling and silence filled the room, the only sound was the water running down. Haru slid his fingers through the towel and put a little of strength to dry his hair. It was unusual of his boyfriend to being this quiet though, soon he stopped and let the towel rest on Kisumi's shoulders. His pink hair was a mess, all fluffy and wild strands everywhere, but at least he was less soaked.

It was kind of cute, Haru thought, he would like to nuzzle his face on Kisumi's hair and believe it was like soft cotton... candy? Was that the name?

He shook his head mentally and left the towel to search more for Kisumi after his bath, still bearing the silence in the room. Maybe he was too harsh to Kisumi when he rejected his kiss? It's not like it was the first time Haru would reject him -probably he did more than he can count in public spaces-, even for things smaller than a simple kiss. Like hugs, or just being too close.

Though he never rejected a 'welcome home' kiss, like his boyfriend would call it. Even if this wasn't his home, Haru thought. Their home wasn't here in Tokyo. Or well, maybe it was now…

The black haired boy took a set of clean towels and put them on the shelf near the bathtub. He wasn't looking at Kisumi this whole time, so he barely looked his way. He was still sitting there, the water not running anymore. His blue eyes lingered on purple ones for a moment way too long, so long it could start make his body to get warm, so he broke the staring first.

He needed to go back again to the kitchen, start cooking and then, when Kisumi is out his bath and a little more calm (himself, not Kisumi) he would apologize and give his boyfriend what he wanted. It was simple.

He couldn't make it out the door though, since Kisumi stopped him, putting his hands on his shoulder and turning him around.

Haru's back touched the closed door he couldn't even reach before. The bathroom was starting to get warmer from the hot water and the air was steamy. That's the only explanation he could find for his blurry vision when looking at Kisumi's face, so close. He was giving him that tiny sad smile, like a kicked puppy, drenched in water and cold and Haru was about to give in.

Actually, he gave in, that’s why he narrowed his eyes and let his shoulder relax. There isn't anything weird between them in the most slightly gestures or touches. He can feel how lukewarm Kisumi's hands are on his clothed skin for touching the water, and he feels how cold the tip of his nose is compared to his.

A thunder startled them both, making Kisumi jerk back suddenly.  So the storm was getting worst...? After the pink haired boy noticed what the sound was he smiled and leaned forward again, something Haru didn't notice because he turned his head when he heard the loud sound again, and Kisumi missed and went to dumbly peck his cheek.

"Eh? What is it Haru? Are you mad at me?"

Haru felt a sting when he saw how upset Kisumi's eyes looked back at him, and replied back without thinking, "I think I... didn't close the balcony window."

Kisumi blinked back, obviously not expecting that answer. He catched in quickly, though. "Wait. Why did you have your window open with this rain!?"

Haru frowned, and finally Kisumi let him free with a pout. "The room needed some fresh air."

"Haruuu," He scolded tiredly. "There’s a storm outside..."

The black haired boy opened the door. "Says the one that came walking back in the middle of it."

He heard Kisumi's offended squawk behind him and felt he was following him the way to the other room. "First, I didn't WALK back. I came running here like a madman under the rain. And second," Kisumi let a short puff of air out his mouth, thinking Haru wasn't paying attention anymore. "-I wanted to see you."

Haruka let his hand still over the frame of the balcony window, watching the gray sky hovering the illuminated city. There was a show of lightning, the sound of thunder not quite reaching. He could, at that moment, only hear the growl of the wind, and the heartbeats in his ears. "I..." Haru struggled, not exactly knowing why he opened his mouth, or if he should really close the window when the air was so fresh and nice. "...we see each other every week."

It was a dumb attempt of covering his embarrassment, and Kisumi wasn't buying it, because he could hear his sigh and... how many times did he sigh today? It's not common. Kisumi didn't say anything, but Haruka could hear it even over the storm and his thoughts.

And he knew it was mutual.

Haru just needed to stop thinking, make dinner, and apologize to his boyfriend. But first he should close the window, so he moved his arms before feeling a weight on his back that made him go forward.He grabbed on the first thing he could find and it was, the railing of the balcony. Haru took a deep breath before the ice cold drops started touching his skin, and wetting his clothes. "Kisumi!"

"Haruuu!" He shouted back, hugging him tighter under the pouring rain. "Haru, Haru, Haruuu!"

When his blue eyes found balance between the rain, and Kisumi's hold, he tried to turn around, as a result he just got squeezed even more but now properly facing his boyfriend, shirtless and drenched in water again. "Are you mad at me?" He asked again, and Haru wanted to snap back he wasn't mad at all and didn't know why he even thought he could be mad with him, when they're hugging under a pouring rain on a balcony instead, for example, being decent adults inside the department. "...Haru?"

After a second Haru thought the rain wasn't a bad thing, the water over him was refreshing after a slow and hazy day studying... and Kisumi was here, with him, even if he wasn't waiting him at all because he knew his boyfriend was busy too. And it was quite simple, after all. So, so simple he just felt his shoulders shaking slightly when he couldn't stop the laugh coming out his mouth. "I'm... not."

Kisumi released his grip and looked down at him, tilting his head, drops of water hanging on pink strands. "Hmm?"

Haru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and muttered. "I'm not mad, you idiot." He cupped Kisumi's face and leaned forward before he could say something .Kisumi welcomes him like no one does, warm and sweet and making his skin get goosebumps. Or maybe it was the rain, that was far of being over. Haruka let the contrast of that moment leave a mark on his mind; the cold of the water drops falling over his body, the warmth of Kisumi's mouth when he kissed back as eager, his fingertips touching the wet strands of his hair, cold hands resting on the small of his back, the fresh smell of rain and the loud sound of thunders on the sky.

It wasn't safe though, so after a moment Haru let his hand fall to Kisumi's chest with open palms. "Enough," he muttered, and Kisumi didn't put any resistance while being pushed inside the apartment again, and Haru felt the corners of his mouth trying to imitate his boyfriend's features while he watched him -finally-, close the window and leaving the rain outside.

As he just did, he stood still waiting for what was obvious, Kisumi wrapping him again with his arms. _"I love you so much, Haru-_ " he said as always, so easily and straightforward Haru sometimes was jealous of that freedom of him to express in words.

It wasn't Haru specialty, so instead, he just rested his head on his shoulder and raising his arms to hug back. "You're freezing..." He growled against his bare shoulder.

Kisumi laughed and with no warning, took Haru out the floor, lifting him like it's was nothing and blue eyes only could widen back and his mouth dropped. "You too! We are both a disaster now!" Kisumi continued laughing, while spinning around with Haru in the hug.

He couldn't avoid smiling back after all, and he grabbed the other's shoulders a little stronger before Kisumi started placing kisses over his cheeks, nose and forehead.

"-Kisumi," Haru complained weakly after a moment, " _Kisumi-!_ "

He giggled. "I am, I am, Haru!"

Haru felt his face go red. "C'mon, let me down already!"

"Okay, okay~"

The pink haired boy put him down gently and looked back expectantly.

"What?" Haru blinked.

"Hm... I guess we both now need a warm bath,"

It was so dumb. What he just did was really dumb, his boyfriend was really dumb. But he was happy letting him have his way like that, honestly. So he just nodded, "I'll let you go first."

He could have laughed at Kisumi's pout. But instead, he pointed towards the kitchen counter. "I'll put the meat in the refrigerator and you'll join me in the bath." and then, he frowned. "Also, how many times do you plan to going around shirtless? You're going to catch a cold."

Kisumi only laughed again, winked at him, and started to walk towards the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
